Catch Me If You Can-droid
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 37 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Catch Me If You Can-droid" is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the thirty-seventh episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on September 9, 2013. Synopsis Krillin gives Vegeta a Senzu Bean, who in turn eats it and powers back into a Super Saiyan. He then proclaims himself a "shining golden god" and tells the rest of the Z-Fighters to stand there and erect a statue in his honor before flying off to defeat Android 20. While Krillin comments about how surprised he is that Vegeta is a Super Saiyan, Tien mocks the name of his Big Bang Attack. Piccolo tries to insult it as well, but Nail compares it to the Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo challenges him to come up with a better attack name and admits Nail can when he mentions the "Nail Gun". Vegeta continues flying, searching for Android 20 and concludes that not being able to sense his energy since he is a machine doesn't make any sense. He stops in the middle of nowhere, mentioning his killing of Android 19 and insults Android 20 for not having "any balls" as he will not come out and face him. Android 20 plans to wait him out while Vegeta claims to have gotten some dust in his eye before charging up an attack. Krillin notices him doing this and reacts in horror, knowing of the android's absorbing capabilities. Vegeta fires the blast and it is absorbed by Android 20, who takes the energy, but Vegeta reveals that was his plan and that now he has finally lured him out before Android 20 flees off again. Vegeta continues looking around for him as Android 20 attempts to escape, the latter realizing that the other Z Fighters, namely Gohan, Tien, Krillin and Piccolo, have followed Vegeta. He decides to make a move on Piccolo (who is coming up with attack names with Nail) by grabbing him from behind. Piccolo tries to make contact with Gohan through telepathy, but overhears Vegeta talking about seeing himself naked as a Super Saiyan, Tien singing Yamcha's song, and George Takei overhears him say that the "old man has me from behind", leading him to comment, and King Kai to question how everybody keeps getting on the line. Gohan then attacks Android 20, freeing Piccolo, who asks him how he was able to see them. Gohan points out that they were floating in the air and questions how he could not have, leading Piccolo to tell him not to sass him. Vegeta, Krillin and Tien approach Android 20 after the attack and he asks to fight the "bald one", Tien believing he means him and saying he's ready. Android 20 clarifies he meant Krillin, who opts out and Piccolo volunteers himself before Android 20 mentions the energy draining. Piccolo asks and receives a Senzu Bean from Krillin and tells Android 20 to call him the "can opener" because he's about to "bust open" his "metal ass", leading Vegeta to request that he leave the one-liners to him. Piccolo plays Vegeta, who knows he is doing so, but gives in anyway and allows Piccolo to fight him. Though Android 20 believes he will be a match against Piccolo, the latter surprises him with his strength. Meanwhile, Trunks returns and finds Android 19's head, initially believing him to be an obese Chiaotzu, before realizing he is an android. Bulma, Present Trunks, and Yajirobe are together in her car as she drives to catch up with the Z-Fighters as she refuses to not be part of the action anymore and mentions that she never saw Freeza on Namek. Yajirobe says no one complains about not meeting Hitler, except weird people, and mentions that her child is in the car, though Bulma reasons that he doesn't know, which Yajirobe says that isn't the point as he points out that Trunks keeps trying to feed off him. Though Bulma reasons her son will stop when he realizes it is a "dry well", Yajirobe mentions what an "all Senzu Bean diet does to a man" and says that Korin likes it. Piccolo continues his fight against Android 20, who learns from him that he is a slug rather than a demon and is punched in his brain case by him. Vegeta asks if anyone else thinks they over-trained for the fight and though Krillin tries to agree with him, he shushes him. Android 20 leaps towards Piccolo in smoke and Gohan yells out Piccolo's name in concern before the smoke clears and it is revealed Piccolo caught his hand, prompting him to revoke his scream. Piccolo continues to fight him and breaks off his arm, leading Android 20 to question what he ever did to them. Piccolo mentions the attack earlier and Trunks arrives, revealing that the android they're fighting was not one of the androids from his time (despite the android's claim that he is indeed an android). Vegeta realizes that Trunks is his son when Krillin asks if that's the name of his child and Bulma and Yajirobe arrive, allowing Android 20 to escape as he lets out a blast at them. Cast *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo *Hbi2k - Nail *GeneralIvan - Dr. Gero *MasakoX - Gohan *Ganxingba - Tenshinhan *KaiserNeko - Trunks, Yajirobe, George Takei, King Kai *Megami33 - Bulma Running Gags * George Takai jumping in on a homoerotic comment "Oh My!!" * Krillin yelling "SENZU BEAN!" when he throws a Senzu Bean towards Piccolo Trivia * The title is a parody of 2002 movie "Catch Me If You Can" * You can hear Styx's "Mr. Roboto" when Bulma, Yajirobe, and Trunks are in the car. * Tien was humming "Cat Loves Food" in his mind, showing that he is a fan of the song. * George Takei and King Kai have speaking cameos in this episode. * The attack names Nail and Piccolo go over in the stinger are all from other anime series: ** Wind Scar (Inuyasha) ** Spirit Gun (Yu Yu Hakusho) ** Bankai (Bleach) ** Rasegan (Naruto) ** Gum Gum Pistol (One Piece) Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x07 3x07 3x07